Tainted Bad Luck Charm
by Gravenimage
Summary: Qrow was devastated after the death of Clover, how will he cope with his loss? Post v7 Qrow/Robin one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY it is the rightful property of RoosterTeeth.

* * *

Tainted Bad Luck Charm

(Location: Mantle airspace Solitus coninent Kingdom of Atlas Remnant)

It was all silent. The only sound heard was the soft engine of the Atlesian air ship. An erie silence that has been too long and has become uncomfortable. Two individuals sat on the back of the ship military ship as they were cuffed. They've been arrested after they found one of their ships crashed in the snowy fields of Mantle along with a dead body. Neither of the two criminals has said a single word since they got cuffed. One of them came to after being unconscious. Not knowing what has happened since the air ship carrying them crashed. Eventually, she found out what has become the fate of the leader of the Atlas Ace Ops Clover Ebi. She already knew who was responsible. They have obviously taken their weapons before cuffing them. Specially after seeing the expression of the person next to her. There were no words she could say to make the situation better. They were officially traitors to the kingdom and will eventually be sent to prison.

Robin Hill knew she deserves such fate. After all, she's been doing illegal activities while running for council candidate. Great idea, commit crimes while attempting to get a seat in the Altesian council. But what else could she do, the people of Mantle have been suffering for far too long. Each day, families will be thrown out of their homes because they don't have the money to pay the roof over their heads. Due to the dust embargo, many people have lost their job at the Schnee Dust Company. Only the miners at the dust mines were the lucky ones to keep theirs. And unfortunately their labor hours have been doubled because of lack of employees. The company was having a fall out while losing a lot of revenue, unable to transport dust to the other kingdoms. It was up to her to lead these people to safety, to provide for them. She and her merry Huntresses were the hope of Mantle. She has failed, in more than once.

General Ironwood declaring Martial Law over the kingdom was the last straw. Her patience was gone and her anger kicked in. Once more screwing up, making another mistake. Now, she was heading for a cell for her foolishness. But why would make a drastic choice like that. Thanks to the aid from the person next to her and that group of young Huntsmen and Huntresses from Beacon they found out the real culprits behind the death of those that were against Ironwood. The psychopath faunus Tyrian Callows and the one who helped Jacquess Schnee steal the elections making him the new member of the council. Arthur Watts, who was supposed to be dead. Maybe it was better this way now, she won't be able to screw any more than she already did. It all led to the death of a possible friend. That's why she chose to stay silent. What is done is done, Clover is gone.

Qrow Branwen stood next to Robin with an empty expression on his face. Like every single emotion has left his body. The Huntsman was holding the bloodied clover symbol pin that belonged to the Ace Ops leader. The events of not that long ago were being repeated in his head as he was experiencing it over and over again. So many feelings were stirring inside of him. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to be sad, he wanted cry, he wanted to scream. But, he couldn't just react. His reaction was already done when the young man died by his side on a pool of his own blood. The scythe user just screamed in rage and agony, he wanted to be pissed at Ironwood for making the decision of martial law. Making his two nieces and their friends to be arrested on sight, he had no idea why the general ended doing that and he didn't care. The damage has been done, the man was dead and he was arrested heading for a holding cell.

But James wasn't the one to blame for this happening. It has been clear for Qrow from the very start. How much he curses his semblance, how much he hates it. Why was he damned by it. Sure, it has come in handy in a fight but it was hell whenever he was with people close to him. His family, friends, anyone that will get near him. Ruby almost gets hurt if he hasn't intervened against that sicko Tyrian. He got poisoned by his stinger, but his own semblance saved him the irony. Heck, he couldn't even worry about Ruby, Yang and the others because he was going on an emotional breakdown and he couldn't come to terms with it. They were all in trouble if they get arrested too. At his current condition, there was nothing he could do. He was low on aura, so escaping was out of the question. Worse, Clover's death has hit him so hard he didn't even had the will to do anything. Even if he had aura, he will just stay and just hate on himself.

Someone like him shouldn't have been born, plain and simple. Not with a semblance that will bring misfortune and death to others. And he cursed in his mind for hundreds of times why did he joined forces with Tyrian to fight the Ace Ops leader. Sure, Clover wanted to arrest him and so is the scorpion faunus because he broke free and crashed the air ship. If he had done the opposite, the Atlas Huntsman wouldn't have accepted his help. Because he had his orders to detain him, the same with the psycho faunus. Either way, it will lead with the same results of him fighting him. The one Huntsman with a good luck semblance. The Branwen should have know better than let his guard down, keeping an eye on Tyrian who was willing to do anything due to his insane personality. A Huntsman should save protect others and save lives, not be the cause of death. Qrow just wanted to stay hurt and hate himself.

Just how someone with a good luck semblance gets killed, that was a new one. Ironic, or more precise his work. His bad luck was stronger. Just when he was ready to give up when he found out the truth of Salem, that she was immortal and couldn't be stopped. Then Ruby helped him believe again, in doing the right thing. Qrow was ready to embrace his role as a Huntsman once more. Everything was going all right, he met Clover and things got better. They were in a tight spot after everything that happened. The elections, Jacquess celebration party, the murders, Mantle going cold because it's heater units has been unexpectedly shut down and they couldn't get them online, Tyrian, Watts. Too many things that eventually lead to more bad news. With Clover's tragedy, the Branwen has lost hope in everything. Nothing will change his mind now. His life means nothing and sees no point in living it anymore.

The Huntsman felt a pair of soft hands touching his cuffed hands. It surprised him a little, turning to see Robin staring at him. He has forgotten she was here too. There were a lot of emotions in those purple eyes. Anger, grief, regret, guilt. Looks like she was doing an attempt at comforting him, it wasn't working not in the least. But it seemed she needed some comfort too. At least she was trying, not like he care. The Branwen just didn't care anymore what happens. Whether Salem comes and takes out Atlas and Mantle, he kept holding on to the clover pin. This was the only thing he had left of him. The woman did her best to console him but no words would come out. What to tell him when everything felt like it was lost. Soon they will be taking them to Atlas prison and they might never see each other again. She needed to say something before it's too late or she will never get the chance.

"It's my fault…."

Qrow gazed at her. The mighty Robin Hill sounded so weak and broken. The leader of the Happy Huntresses was vulnerable, her tone ready to break a sob. Her hold on his hands were tightening a little. How can she take everything back, she couldn't. Tears were forming, it has been so long since she has shed a tear. The Huntress has lived a rough life for the sake of others because she needed to be strong and tough for the people of Mantle. Atlas has never seen Mantle as part of their own, it's citizens never acknowledge them as equals. They were the ones in the air, above them. Thinking they were superior to the ones who live in the ground. She thought she was fighting for the right cause. If the councul wasn't going to do something then she will. How did that turned out, a complete failure with both cities screw. Who knows what Ironwood has planned that he will declare martial law. Does it matter, now that she was going to jail.

"I know this doesn't mean anything, that is useless to say at this point. I'm sorry, for everything. I can't believe it has to end this way, I had this coming. I'm sorry for dragging you into this Qrow. You were being a true Huntsman doing what you believe is right. I failed on that, I'm a disgrace to the person I have become."

"…...…...…."

"You want to hate me, that's okay. I won't argue. It's my fault we got caught in this whole mess in the first place. And Clover…." she paused as tears fell, her tough front was finally cracked.

"Putting the blame on yourself isn't worth it. We know who's really to blame" the Branwen's tone sounded so broke.

"Qrow…."

"I should have never come with them at all. Not to Mistral, not to Argus and definitely not to Atlas. I knew very well what was going to happen, the consequences of me being around them. It was going to end one way, whether I like it or not. I have never had control over my semblance because it's something that stays with me. It will affect anyone around me. It's the whole reason I've been watching them from afar. Having them far away from me, keeps them safe. It's why I never spend too much time with my family. Being around means, they will always be in danger and there's only one outcome. Death…."

"You can't expect to put the whole blame to your semblance, it's ridiculous-"

"I know my semblance better than anyone. I was born with it, I know how it works. It was nice to think, everything will be well while it lasted. I have always been afraid that something might happen to my family for the cause of it. Today, I got a pretty strong reminder" he showed her the bloodied clover pin.

"This will happen if you're with me. It might take longer than you think but it will eventually happen. I'm cursed, I bring death to anyone that gets closer to me. I'm meant to be alone. To be isolated from others."

"Stop this, you can't mean-"

"This is for the best" he lifted his cuffed hands" I might get a separated cell, so no one gets near me. I doubt, I will get any drinks. I am sure going to need them."

"My actions have nothing to do with your semblance. Everything choice I made was done by me. Not because your semblance said so. It's my fault we got arrested, it's my fault for being so stupid in trying to fight Clover when we were in the air. Seriously, start a fight when we were on air ship. I wasn't even on the wanted list and I still chose to make the first move. No one will be so stupid to do something like that. And then act like a symbol of hope for the people, while committing crimes in the shadows. I should have never run for council seat. I would have stay as Huntress for Mantle. And yet, my people and I didn't do much. Mantle has been dying slowly and we barely did any good to make it better with the little resources we had. My greatest fear is for Atlas to forget Mantle, and let it rot. After all, they're the ones living the lives of king with all of their lien. I think Penny did more good than me. She's the real hero. I failed everyone."

"My semblance writes everything in stone. That air ship was meant to crashed, even if you hadn't made the first move. That bastard would have attempted to break free anyway. I regret not killing him when I had the chance. But I didn't, instead I sided with him against Clover and the consequences...He died…."

Robin lowered her gaze, around that time she was unconscious so she was unable to help him. Another mistake made. She knew Qrow was a good person, not one loyal to the Atlas military but to his family and the people. Atlas Academy has always trained their Huntsmen to be more soldier like, to obey orders without questions. Loyalty comes first above all. Once they graduate, many of them will join the military. That's not what she did, she wanted to help everyone not just Atlas. People that really needs a Huntsman or Huntress. Following orders like a dog was never her style, that's why she went solo and formed her own group of Huntresses that support her ideals. But people are still losing jobs, getting kicked out of their homes because they don't have the money to pay for them. The dust embargo only made things worse for Mantle. It just reminds her how little she did.

"When I first met him, I thought he was cocky bastard who thinks he's better than anyone else. I found out I was right. When he told me his semblance, I was shocked and angry. Here I am with a semblance that will get people killed, and he's the complete opposite. A good luck semblance, give me a break. It sounded stupid but I believe, and I was happy. Because for once, I thought I can actually have a true friend without the setbacks of my semblance. I don't have to think something bad will happen with him around. That's what I thought at first then James screw up and it went downhill from there. His semblance couldn't save him from dying. Guess he wasn't that lucky after all, not with me. Turns out my bad luck is stronger than his good luck. A lesson learned, no one is safe around me."

"I've known him when were at Atlas Academy. We weren't in the same team, but I've seen him when were at lunch and when classes were over for the day. He will be laughing, making jokes and being around mostly guys. Guess he was more attracted to males. Acting all cool with them, it was his way of flirting with them. The times I talked to him we got along just fine. I thought we were the same until he said he wanted to make the kingdom proud. He saw Ironwood as an inspiration for becoming a Huntsman. Of course he didn't hesitated to signed with the military after graduating. The way he was around you, how he looked at you. I think...He might have like you more than just a friend."

The Branwen stood in thought, that will explain a lot. The wink during their mission at that dust mine, and the way he will look at him whenever they will be talking. Maybe Clover wanted to form a friendship with him before taking it further. But it never got to that point. Not to mention he didn't swing that way, he was flattered but that was just it. He likes women, his fetish for nice legs and short skirts will never go away. Sure, he will always flirt with sexy lady remembering how he acted with Winter. But once again, his semblance will prevent him from having a proper relationship. The Huntsman admitted he used to have a thing for Summer Rose during their days at Beacon. So beautiful and independent with amazing legs. He was curse from having a life, from having a family of his own and even curse from having a good friend that he might call his wing man or bestie.

"Didn't like me enough to do the right thing. Following orders like a good soldier. Anything James says goes. If he hadn't obeyed him, things would have been so different. We would be at Atlas Academy, demanding to James why martial law. It doesn't matter anymore. My semblance led to his death and that son of a bitch that killed him got away. He's the one who should be cuffed here."

"I'm sure the council will want an explanation to why Ironwood did this. He must have a valid reason to make you and your group wanted. You guys are not criminals or murderers. The military should be searching for Tyrian Callows instead, they really have the wrong people."

"Not really. I might as well be a murderer."

"You didn't killed Clover" argued the leader of the Happy Huntresses.

"I don't care. I'm just tire, I'm done with this. Nothing matters anymore. I have dealt with my semblance for so long I have finally had it. I'm going exactly where I belong. A cell."

"What about your nieces? What about the others who are trying to hide from the military? Don't you care what happens to them?"

"What's the point? I don't want to fight anymore. James is probably ready to take Atlas with him fearing Salem will come here next. He will do whatever means necessary so she doesn't get her hands on the Winter Maiden and the staff of Creation. Maybe that's why he went with martial law, to keep the kingdom on high alert. He knew this day would come sooner or later. Time to let things take it's course."

"You're talking like it's already over?" Robin was shocked.

"That's because it is over, for me anyway" he kept on holding the bloodied clover pin" if you want to try and escape be my guest. Warn your people and help with the evacuation of Mantle. Will see how long it will last."

"Do you think Clover wanted you to give up?"

"Stop mentioning his name. It won't make a difference, he's gone damn it. I don't want to this anymore. My teammates, my friends, my family this curse won't let me be. No matter how hard I try to protect them, it will eventually lead to a tragedy."

"So it's better to rot in a cell than do nothing and let them fight for their lives?" she glared.

"Finally catch my drift. I knew this journey was pointless the moment I found out Salem can't be stopped. And I kept believing a difference can be made, I was wrong. There's no winning in this fairy tale, no victory for the good guys only reality. Where the bad guys win and the world suffers."

Robin finally had it as she grabbed the Branwen slamming him hard to the wall. The soldiers piloting the ship shouted at the two to keep quiet. But she didn't care if they were being too loud. This guy needed to listen to reason and since his family isn't here, she will have to be the one to do the honors.

"You're right, the world isn't a nice place like a fairy tale. I don't know what you've been through but I've seen people seen people die before my eyes. Losing their homes ending on the streets, picking garbage as food, either they will die from hunger or from getting sicked. I don't consider myself doing enough for Mantle but the little I've done wasn't for nothing. If I was able to save one family, it makes it all worth it. Life is about living it to the fullest, going through hardships is part of it. Bad luck semblance or not, you shouldn't throw in the towel because you lost someone. Clover wouldn't have wanted you to mope around like this. Try to live for his sake and for your family. Your nieces and their friends are still out there, they will need someone to guide them. And what if they have been captured by the military already? Are you going to stand and do nothing?"

"…...….…."

The Huntress made him look into her eyes" live and fight Qrow until the end. If you won't do it for those that you hold dear then, do it for Clover. You're not alone, I'm right here. I'm much to blame for his death too. I'll be there for you if you let me."

The Branwen was on the brink of tears as he kept on holding the clover pin.

"And even if you don't let me, I will still help you. You don't have to suffer alone. I lost good people, many were so close to me. I fell to the point I thought I was fighting for nothing. So, you ain't the only one who has thought of giving up during dire times. But I haven't, here I am still trying to make a difference and to atone for my mistakes. Just give me a chance Qrow. Do you want it to end on a cell?"

The Huntsman was still tearing as the images of so many people appeared. His teammates, Summer, Taiyang and his sister Raven, Ozpin, Glynda, Ruby, Yang and even Ironwood. People he care about, afraid of being too close to them because he didn't wanted to lose them. His curse will be the one to take them away, his biggest fear. Then, he thought of Clover and his last moments breathing.

"_**Why couldn't you just do the right thing instead of the thing you were told?" **_

"_**Sometimes the right decision is the hardest to make. I trust James with my life!" the leader of the Ace Ops got up after he ran low on aura. **_

"_**I wanted to trust you."**_

Tears were falling from the Branwen, as he witnessed the second most painful memory in his entire life. The first, finding out the fate of Summer. Tyrian stabbing him with his own weapon as the blood fell on the snow. His body falling as his breaths were getting quicker, his pulse getting weaker. Qrow hated the scorpion faunus so much threatening to kill him and he countered how he killed the young man. His weapon was filled with his blood. He couldn't react as another Atlas ship was flying near by and Tyrian made his escape. All he care about was the safety of Clover, his friend. He knelt besides him knowing the wound was too deep, his aura won't be able to heal it. His time was running out.

"_**Someone had to take the fall." **_

"_**James will take the fall. I'll make sure of it" he countered, he wanted to blame the general for his decision. **_

"_**Good luck" a small smile spread his features. **_

_**The sun rose as his life left his eyes and body. The scythe user only screamed in anguish. **_

He was sobbing as Robin managed to hugged him with her hands cuffed. She let him cry on her shoulder. Trying her best to take the pain away. It was the least she could do.

"It's okay, I'm here for you. We'll find a way to escape" she whispered into his ears" we'll find Tyrian Callows and make him pay. I will aid you until the end. My trust, my loyalty will be yours, everything will be yours if that's what you want. For Clover, for everyone who has been a victim to that maniac."

"I can't get away from this curse. Someone is bound to get hurt or worse because of me."

"I don't care, I will still follow you. Let's help each other."

"You're willing to abandon your group and the people you chose to protect for revenge?"

"If that's what it takes to bring Clover justice, so beat it. I will do it for the two of us."

Qrow gave up letting his head rest on her shoulder. Hoping she can take all the suffering away for good. Her words have calmed him down and made him feel better. He might have lost a friend but in return, he gained a new one. One who was willing to break the rules and follow orders. He was still holding onto the clover pin, choosing to keep it as a memento of the Ace Ops leader. Giving up will bring him shame to everyone he cares about and his duty as a Huntsman. For now, he was at peace being in Robin's arms. Thought it wasn't the first time he's been this close with a woman before. This occasion however, was different. It's like she was giving him life and a new purpose. The Branwen trusted Ruby and Yang, knowing they will be all right wherever they are. They will escape and hunt down the scorpion faunus if it was the last thing he will do.

"Thank you. Let's hope we get lucky."

"We don't need luck" she grinned" I didn't get to be the person I am today without knowing a few tricks of my own."

That sounds like she has something on her sleeves. He was all ears. With his aura low, it will be hard to remove the handcuffs. Transforming was out of the question not wanting to leave Robin behind. The Huntress opened her mouth showed him something on her tongue. A small round device that had a red blinking light. His eyes widened, a tracker. She had one this entire time.

"I was originally planning on using it before that wacko crashed the ship. My people will be arriving shortly. Seat back and relax. Thing are about to get interesting."

"You already had this planned from the start?" he was impressed.

"Welcome to the Ferry Huntresses way" she smiled.

"I'm starting to like you" he smiled back.

* * *

**Fin**

**-Hope you all enjoy this short one shot I felt like writing it. **

**-I admit I like Qrow/Robin too but Qrow/Winter will always be my favorite. **

**-Off topic since I bought a new phone a Samsung Galaxy A20 I downloaded Honkay Impact and I'm officially hooked. I love the game, the battle system and the story. Enough to have inspiration and motivation for a future story. Not 100% but you never know. My only regret I wish I had play that Chinese RWBY mobile game it was wicked. Anyway if you want to play HI with me my username if Graven8. **

**-Please fav, follow and review thank you very much. **


End file.
